


Golden Trunks

by brachiosaurus



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: "that wasnt very cash money of you", "yeet", 17/18 i guess, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, M/M, Slow Burn, and vine references, australian english, because im not about that "rush into it" bs, ben is a drummer boy maybe, edgy boys and sweethearts, etc - Freeform, joe is an art hoe maybe, joe probably drinks kombucha, just a one off story for now unless i want to do more, set in recent 21st century, should i make ben a real edgy skater boy HAHA, so pls expect some of that slang, so they basically current teens, theyre the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brachiosaurus/pseuds/brachiosaurus
Summary: Ben Hardy, local edgy teen encounters Joe Mazzello, mysterious new teen in town.AU where Ben and Joe are the same age in a small town and they fall into a good fun and fresh friendship because no one gets them more than they get each other <3





	Golden Trunks

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no clue if I want this to be a one-off drabble or not. I just felt like writing something for these two - especially since there aren't many fics for them just yet and they haven't slowed down on the cute Instagram posts about each other which are greatly entertaining.  
> I hope you guys like this x

**** Ben kicked a pebble along the pavement, catching up with it every few steps. Chin dipped into his scarf in an attempt to shield his face from the biting cold breeze, he kept up his pace, eager to reach home before his parents got off work.

His shoulder started to ache from his backpack that was particularly heavy today.  _ The one day I don't study during lunch and this is what I get, extra homework. At least I’m almost on my street.  _

Swinging his bag over the other shoulder with a sigh, he caught the cord of his earphones on a bag strap with the action, unable to stop them from being tugged from their snug positions in his ears.

He stopped to grab them from where they had hit the concrete, still attached to his phone and easily within reach. Pausing his movement, Ben was suddenly confronted by an unusual amount of noise on his otherwise quiet daily route to and from school. If it hadn't of been for that one moment interrupting his own pumping music, he wouldn't have heard it well enough to take notice.

His eyes searched the front lawns laid out down the street before him while he shoved his forgotten earphones into the pocket of his jeans, not bothering to pause the music. 

Someone was playing ABBA. Very loudly.

No one was in sight in the well-kept gardens, speckled with flowers and ornaments. Ben started forward once again, eyes scanning for the source of the blasting track: “Dancing Queen”.

 

**_\--You come to look for a king_ **

**_Anybody could be that guy--_ **

 

The music was too loud to be inside a house unless the windows or doors were open. The further he walked the louder it was even though he still couldn’t spot--

He saw it. Across the street, the mud brick house with a recently pasted SOLD sign hammered into it’s overgrown grass. The wooden picket fence sagged, a new paint job long overdue.

 

**_\--Night is young and the music's high_ **

**_With a bit of rock music--_**  

 

The view that had captured his gaze was a large window on the second story of the house. It gaped wide open to reveal a figure engrossed in dancing, apparently oblivious to the outside world and the curious teen on the street below. 

The chorus of the song approached and Ben was stationary on the sidewalk, hands shoved in his pockets as he watched.  

It was a slim guy, a teen perhaps. He wore an oversized hoodie with the hood up and tucked behind his ears, drawstring pulled tight. The way that his ears stuck out was certainly a goofy look. Not that he appeared to be bothered by the thought of anyone watching him, his eyes screwed shut, enthralled with the music.

He bopped and twisted, standing still only to throw his head back and sing into his pink handheld microphone.

 

**_\--You are the dancing queen_ **

**_Young and sweet_ **

**_Only seventeen--_ **

 

_ That’s… is that even a mic?  _ Ben leaned forward to squint at the boy with the pink microphone in his hand.  _ Holy heck it’s a pink hairbrush. _

Suppressing a laugh, Ben couldn't stop a growing smile at the intense display of passion. The boy in the window proceeded to dance with his eyes firmly shut, tossing the hairbrush somewhere into the room behind him, leaving his hands empty and free to air-play the instrumental sections of the song. As it began to slow, the boy stopped his vigorous movement in favour of simply singing the last few lines, conveniently facing the window.

_ He’s practically singing to me.  _ Ben, motionless in his spot on the pavement was unaware of the creepiness of him watching the amusing moment. Unaware, that is, until the song ended and the other boy’s eyes opened. The grin on his face fell and his eyes widened upon spotting Ben on the pavement across the street.

Ben blinked, “Fuck”.

The chilled spring air was forgotten as his scarf suddenly felt far too warm for comfort. Refusing to make any sudden movements out of embarrassment that he would regret later, he fought to maintain a cool demeanour. After all, the other boy surely couldn't see Ben’s own visage of surprise at being caught staring. Although, Ben could clearly see the way that the other boy’s face had flushed completely red. He felt sick as his heartbeat grew louder in his ears.  _ What the fuck he’s just looking at me-- _

A new tune started playing loudly from the speakers, the boy in the window grimaced at Ben who, being well versed in online trends, recognised it immediately. 

 

**_\--Who do you think you are?_ **

**_You were sucking dick for a foreign car--_ **

 

An idea came to mind and Ben grasped it, desperate to appear nonchalant in front of this stranger. With his best casual smirk, he gave the boy a thumbs up and continued along the pavement. The boy’s face of pure mortification stuck to his mind. 

Without so much as glancing back at the house, he heard the window slam shut and the music come to an abrupt halt. It took him the rest of the walk home before he could let his shoulders relax. No matter what he tried, the image of the boy quite literally danced around his mind, he was unable to escape him.

 

**\--**

 

Ben let out a huff as he laid back on his bed, finally home. Looking around the room, he admired the posters on his walls. An impressive collection of alternative rock bands looked back at him. They offered him no explanation as to why he was feeling so uneasy.

The new kid in town was certainly something that had thrown him off that afternoon, even though Ben hadn’t even seen that much of him.  _ What’s so special about him? _

He was sure word would spread to his parents soon enough of the new family, if anyone was up to date with the town gossip, it was his mum. He might even get the name of the dancing boy from her. 

Ben frowned.  _ Not that it matters to me what his name is.  _ He’d never been able to relate to other teens his age, and he certainly doubted that this one was any different. Although in a town so small, it was likely they’d encounter each other again sooner or later. Being a new kid, the boy also might try to befriend Ben, a lot of them usually did. That’s just how things went in a place where everyone knew each other. He could handle another friendly face to reject in favour of keeping his own comfortable company.

“Benny, dinner time!”

Thoughts abruptly interrupted, Ben’s eyes blinked open from where they had drifted shut. The digital clock on his dresser read 19:00. Growls sounded from his stomach and he was on his feet, taking two stairs at a time. 

He had taken no notice of the tune he was humming during dinner until his mother commented that she’d never known he’d taken an interest in ABBA, especially not her favourite track, “Dancing Queen”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was enjoyable!  
> 10 points to anyone that recognises the second song that starts playing on Joe's speakers. Here's a hint: TikTok memes.  
> Also, while Joe is dancing in his room with his hoodie tucked behind his ears, I hope you pictured him like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grAOfOjONfY


End file.
